A control device for an internal combustion engine that includes a VVT (variable valve timing system) is already known, as disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-245082). In the conventional technology a configuration is adopted that appropriately controls an air amount to be drawn into a cylinder by setting a target valve opening characteristic and a target intake air pressure in a range that is realizable within a predetermined time period, and driving the VVT so as to realize these target values.
The applicants are aware of the following literature, which includes the above described literature, as literature related to the present invention.